Getting Started
This is a community-driven project and as such we require your help. If you'd like to contribute you may do so by submitting your own pages and suggesting changes to existing pages. We appreciate your help, but please make sure you do so according to our rules and policies. What This Wiki Covers We are compiling the major content differences between versions of a game that may change or add to the experience for the average player. These differences can be a result of different ports to various systems, region localizations, remasters, and so on. What we do NOT cover is small changes that do not have a significant impact on the player experience, or items that would not be considered “content.” To clarify, we DO include content differences in reference to: * Audio (added voice acting, higher quality files, etc.) * Bug Fixes (Only those that would impact completion or enjoyment such as save deletion issues, progression blocking glitches, events not triggering etc.) * Characters (playable or NPC, vehicles in racing games) * DLC * Extras (debug modes, artwork galleries, etc.) * Gameplay (game modes, missions/quests, added touch or gyro controls etc.) * Graphics/Performance (display resolution, texture resolution, model or sprite detail, framerate etc.) * Items/Abilities (weapons and armor, combos, spells, vehicles in non-racing games etc.) We DO NOT include differences in reference to: * Translation differences (unless they greatly impact the narrative) * Unused assets (Levels or items found in the game files that aren’t accessible in the game itself) * Miscellaneous oddities (minor text or sprite changes, camera differences, etc.) * Speedrunning strategies (moves or glitches the majority of players won’t encounter or notice) These are considered minor changes, curiosities, or bits of trivia that do not add to the experience or change it significantly for the average player. If these smaller changes are of interest to you as a collector or speedrunner there is already a fantastic resource for this. Before You Start Make sure you understand the formatting system used before contributing. This minimizes time wasted reformatting and reorganizing pages, and saves both our staff and community a lot of headaches! You can see the example template page located here. Creating An Account Accounts can be created by clicking on the profile icon in the top-right of your screen and clicking on "Register." '''NOTE: '''Please do not create more than one account. How You Can Contribute Now that you're all set up, how can you help out? * Start A Page: Each page is dedicated to a specific title. If there is a game not currently on the Wiki feel free to add it. * Suggest Changes: Did we miss something? Did we get something wrong? Let us know and we'll do our best to fix it as quick as we can. * Add Sources: A lot of knowledge has been lost over time, so it's important we rely on trustworthy sources as much as we're able to. If you see something without a source throw a link up there! Please use an original source - not a Wikipedia page - whenever possible. * Verify Information: If you see something questionable or pending, do some research and see if you can find a definitive answer. * Add Images: Pictures are just more fun! Add cover art for games or - better yet - post screenshots of any of the differences mentioned. Not all of us have access to the right version of a game to do it ourselves, so help out when you can.